Conveying imagery to pilots and ground vehicle drivers has always been a balance between the need for high visual acuity in the operator's frontal view versus the operator's peripheral view needing to only indicate objects in motion. For example, a pilot needs to be able to maintain contact with their wingman's location without looking in that specific direction. This demonstrates the need for peripheral view. The peripheral view tends to be minimized in the industry to maximum forward visual acuity, particularly given the limitations of sensor arrays, displays and optics, and the overall weight of these optical systems. Wherefore it is an object of this disclosure to overcome the failings of conventional binocular type systems.